Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro - Omakes
by Eowynd
Summary: Pequeñas historias, que complementan lo que sucedio, en mi otro fic llamado Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro. No es necesario que lo lean, para leer estas, pero es recomendable. SeverusxCharity ; JamesxLily; SiriusxPetunia; entre otras parejas
1. Severus y Charity

" **Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

 **Severus Snape X Charity Burbage**

 **Aclaraciones: Todo es de JK Rowling, de no ser así, Severus y Charity, estarían vivos**

 **Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 *** * O * * Mansión Prince * * O * ***

 *** * O * * Biblioteca * * O * ***

Severus, se encontraba sentado, en su sofá favorito, frente a la chimenea del lugar, con un vaso de whisky de fuego mientras pensaba en lo que iba a suceder y como saldría todo.

 **-** Amo Severus, señor –se apareció una elfina frente a él

\- ¿Qué sucede Vodka? –pregunto Severus, sin poder preguntarse por enésima vez, a quien se le habría ocurrido nombrar a los elfos de la casa, como licores y alcoholes.

\- llego la señorita Charity Burbage, señor

\- por favor tráela aquí, Vodka. Y tráenos algo para comer

\- en seguida, señor, amo Severus –dijo desapareciendo con un *pop*

Él se levantó del sofá y se giró hacia la puerta

\- Hola Severus –lo saludo ella cuando entro a la biblioteca, mientras se quitaba la capa, y dejaba ver un vestido en color morado oscuro debajo.

\- Charity, gracias por venir a esta hora y con tan poco aviso –dijo mientras le recibía la capa y la colocaba en un perchero.

\- no es problema Severus, hoy me desocupe temprano de los asuntos del negocio –dijo ella sonriéndole

\- por favor, toma asiento –dijo indicándole un sofá doble frente a la chimenea del cuarto. Cuando ella se sienta, él se ubica al lado de ella

\- ¿Qué sucede Severus? Te noto preocupado y algo más pálido de lo normal

\- estas enterada de que mañana comienzan los interrogatorios contra los seguidores de Voldemort, los mortifagos?

\- sí, claro. Salió en el Profeta en estos días ¿tiene que ver con lo que te tiene así?

\- necesito contarte muchas cosas, pero lo que debes saber es que saber es que voy a estar en los interrogatorios del Winzengamot

\- ¿cómo testigo?

\- como acusado –dijo él, tocándose levemente su brazo izquierdo sobre la manga

\- ¿Qué cosa? –dijo ella sorprendida

\- por favor, permíteme que te explique todo desde el comienzo Charity –dijo rogándole con la mirada.

\- de acuerdo, pero a cambio, prométeme una cosa

\- lo que sea

\- que por muy escabroso o terrible, no me ocultaras nada, ni detalles ni hechos, nada.

\- de acuerdo –concedió él, antes de servirse otro trago de whiskey y le llenaba uno a ella

\- como sabrás, mi madre era una sangre pura de apellido Prince y mi padre un muggle de nombre Tobías Snape. Este matrimonio no fue bien recibido en el lado materno, y ella fue desheredada, por lo que se instalaron a vivir en el mundo muggle. Mi padre era obrero en una fábrica de acero, la cual quebró, dejando a muchas familias a la deriva, sin dinero, y mucha depresión.

No quiero entrar en todos los detalles de su matrimonio, y mi infancia, pero no fue para nada feliz. Luego de perder su empleo, cayó en el alcoholismo, lo cual termino matándolo de cirrosis hepática y luego de eso, mi madre cayo en depresión severa, lo que la llevo al suicidio –Charity no quería verlo con lastima, ya que había aprendido que era muy orgulloso

\- Lo siento mucho Severus, pero quedar huérfano tan joven, no debió ser fácil, ¿Qué edad tenías?

\- ambas muertes, sucedieron entre mis quinto y séptimo año, en Hogwarts –aclaro él- aunque me estoy adelantando algo en los hechos.

\- ¿y eras mayor de edad, cuando paso?

\- afortunadamente si –dijo él- me ahorre el paso por alguna casa de custodia, y el seguro de mi padre, me dio algo de dinero para terminar mi educación en Hogwarts, pero no para mucho mas

\- ¿pero quién te cuidaba? Está bien que legalmente fueras mayor de edad, pero aun así con diecisiete años…

\- me dejaron vivir solo, a condición de que los Evans, me cuidaran y vigilaran durante el verano

\- ¿los Evans? Ese no es un apellido mágico o sí.

\- los Evans, eran los padres de Petunia y Lily. Ahora Black y Potter respectivamente

\- Oh, ¿así que eran amigos tan cercanos con Lily desde Hogwarts? –Charity no estaba muy segura de por qué, pero no le terminaba de gustar la cercanía de Lily y Severus

\- somos amigos desde los nueve años –dijo él con mirada ensoñadora- vivíamos en el mismo barrio, a un par de cuadras de distancia. De hecho, yo fui quien le conto sobre la magia, que era una bruja y como a los once iríamos a Hogwarts

\- ¿tenías muchas ganas de venir entonces, con Lily, a Hogwarts? –dijo ella con levísimo tono de tristeza

\- no puedo negar que mi amistad con Lily, lo hacía aún mejor, pero me entusiasmaba ya antes de conocerla, y si no la hubiera conocido, me habría hecho las mismas ilusiones –le comento él- pero la realidad, fue un golpe duro de absorber

\- ¿Porque? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- desde que nos subimos al tren y llegamos aquí, sucedieron dos cosas. James Potter y Sirius Black, se volvieron tan cercanos como siameses. Lo segundo fue que comenzaron un acoso en mi contra, casi inmediatamente.

\- ¿acoso? ¿Pero porque?

\- por varias cosas, como mi apariencia, mi supuesto conocimiento de magia negra, mis ropas de segunda, entre otras cosas, pero creo que lo principal es que a James siempre le gusto Lily, y le molestaba que fuéramos tan amigos, además de ser el hijo único y tardío de los Potter, estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, y a Black, quien proviene de una familia oscura y con alta cantidad de gente loca, le debió parecer una buena forma para demostrar que no era como su familia o un mortifago en potencia.

\- me parece contradictorio, pensar que atacar a alguien y hacerle acoso escolar, te sirva para demostrar que no eres una mala persona –dijo Charity.

\- es un Black, y tanta endogamia no puede ser buena para la inteligencia de una persona –dijo mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea –ahora, no quiero que pienses que nunca me defendí, porque devolví y repartí, tanto como recibí

\- ¡pero eran 2 contra uno!

\- mejor di, 4 contra uno

\- 4? Esto es matonaje y abuso escolar extremo –exclamo ella indignada- ¿Qué hacían los profesores por ayudarte o detenerlos? ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos?

\- Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew –dijo él- Dumbledore, nunca hizo nada, siempre tuvo favoritismo por los Griffyndor en general, y esos dos en particular. Además, los alumnos de Slytherin siempre somos discriminados, y acusados de generar sólo magos y brujas oscuros.

\- ridículo –dijo ella- eso se llama profecía auto cumplida, los discriminas y separas del resto, diciéndoles que serán malos, y cuando lo hacen, van y dicen que siempre lo tuvieron claro que así iba a ser.

\- efectivamente –comento él- por lo cual no es raro, que muchos alumnos de esa casa se hayan unido a la causa del señor oscuro. Obviamente había de otras casas, pero eso siempre lo olvidan

\- ¿y Lily? ¿Ella era tu amiga, cierto? ¿No trato de intervenir o ayudarte? Después de todo si James, tenía debilidad por ella…

\- era de las pocas, que levantaba la voz, pero…

\- ¿pero qué?

\- Lily y yo tuvimos un quiebre en nuestra amistad en quinto año, y sólo reanudamos hace poco tiempo. Fue mi culpa, dije cosas que no debía, ella se enojó y… -dijo bajando la cabeza, como si le costara seguir.

\- Severus, no te eches la culpa de todo, y cuéntame bien como fue por favor

\- de acuerdo, todo comenzó el día de nuestros OWLS… (*)

 *** * * * Rato después * * * ***

\- pues me parece que Lily, a pesar de estar en Ravenclaw, no es muy inteligente que digamos, si termino con su mejor amigo, por algo tan ridículo como eso. Es obvio que no tiene hermanos o primos, para entender el frágil ego de los adolescentes masculinos.

\- bueno, sólo tiene a su hermana Petunia –le confirmo él- luego de eso, me volví blanco fácil de Mulcifer y los otros que reclutaban para el lado oscuro. No mucho después de finalizar mi maestría, que el padre de Lucius se vio obligado a pagar a instancias de Voldemort, fue que obtuve la marca tenebrosa –finalizo mientras se subía la manga para mostrar el tatuaje de calavera y serpiente en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Ella le tomo la mano con una de las suyas y la otra la coloco sobre el tatuaje

\- No te sientas culpable Severus –dijo ella- no tuviste muchas opciones, ninguna red de apoyo, y como dicen los muggles, te toco una mala mano de cartas para jugar. Lo he visto muchas veces Severus, mi cuñada es squib, y trabaja como asistente social en Australia, y todos los chicos que caen en las pandillas, tienen esa clase de antecedentes como los tuyos. Abusos, negligencias, acoso escolar, etc. Eso los hace victimas fáciles de estas personas y Voldemort con sus secuaces no son muy distintos en su actuar.

\- en el momento en que tome la marca, supe que fue el peor error de mi vida –dijo él- por lo que comencé a tratar de entregarle información a los aurors, datos anónimos, pero no me tomaban en cuenta, por lo menos, no hasta que Dumbledore me tomo como su espía, y él comenzó a entregar la información a los aurors en el ministerio

\- creo que ahora entiendo porque los fundadores sacaron a este sujeto del cargo de director. No sólo tenía favoritismos, pero además se aprovechaba de la desgracia de los mismos alumnos a los que alienaba, para su beneficio propio. Qué bueno que ya no tiene influencia en los niños de esa escuela –finalizo indignada. El solo sonrió.

\- no puedo contarte todos los detalles de lo que me toco hacer como mortifago, espía y agente doble, en las filas de Voldemort, porque eso será revelado mañana y no creo que pueda hacerlo dos veces, por eso quería avisarte sobre esto y darte la opción de estar ahí para escucharlo todo –finalizo él, con ojos que reflejaban, por única vez, un sin número de emociones. Temor, esperanza, anhelo, etc…

\- gracias por contarme todo esto Severus –dijo ella acariciando una mejilla de él

 *** * O * * Ministerio de Magia * * O * ***

 *** * O * * Salón del Winzengamot * * O * ***

 **-** Están presentes Barty Crouch senior, como juez. Madame Bones, jefa de aurors, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Winzengamot, Jefe Supremo y orden de Merlín primera clase, como defensa, y el acusado Severus Tobías Snape –iba diciendo el asistente de sala- los cargos son de pertenecer al círculo interno de seguidores de Voldemort, conocidos como Mortifagos, y acusaciones de practicar magia negra, atentar contra los muggles y arriesgar el estatuto del secreto internacional de la magia

-estando todos presentes, se le indica a Madame Bones, el cuestionamiento del acusado –dijo Crouch

\- gracias Sr. Crouch –dijo ella- el cuestionamiento, será realizado sin la ayuda de veritaserum, debido a la categoría de maestro de pociones del acusado. Si se han retenido y asegurado recuerdos del mismo, en el ministerio, para impedir alteraciones de las evidencias.

\- queda registro de esto –dijo Crouch- puede proceder

Ella se acerca a Severus, que estaba en una silla, pero sin amarrar ni restringir de alguna manera al maestro de pociones

\- Indique su nombre para el registro

\- Severus Tobías Prince, antes Snape

\- fecha de nacimiento

\- 9 de enero de 1960

\- sus padres

\- Eillen Prince y Tobías Snape

\- Señor Prince, cuéntenos en sus propias palabras, como fue que ingreso a las filas de Voldemort

\- fui reclutado en Hogwarts, por Mulcifer y otros alumnos de cursos superiores en Slytherin

\- ¿cuál fue su primera misión?

Mientras las preguntas iban pasando, Charity estaba en una de las galerías, escuchando atentamente las preguntas que iban haciéndole a Severus, con gran angustia, ya que no podía decir si le estaba yendo bien o si se estaba perjudicando, y que su defensor fuera Albus Dumbledore, no le terminaba de gustar, pero quería quedarse hasta el final, para saber todo lo que le había pasado a su Severus, antes de conocerlo.

 *** * O * * Salón del Winzengamot * * O * ***

 *** * O * * Horas después * * O * ***

A medida que iban pasando las preguntas de la parte acusadora, las respuestas de Severus sobre su trabajo como espía, junto a las objeciones de Albus y se podían ver las reacciones de las personas en el Winzengamot, tanto de asombro, como de incredulidad, terror e incluso de admiración ante la dolorosa e increíble labor del maestro de pociones, sobre todo siendo tan joven como lo era.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Dumbledore intervino para pedir que se mostraran los recuerdos que habían sido extraídos, y así darle un respiro a la garganta de este.

Los recuerdos, fueron aún más impresionantes, que las palabras, y algunos miembros del Winzengamot lloraban sin control ante lo que veían, y Charity estaba entre estos. Su pobre Severus, parecía que había venido a sufrir y ser convertido en una especie de ángel caído o algo por el estilo, porque no era justo que una sola persona sufriera tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Para cuando, se terminó con el último recuerdo, estaba claro que era poco probable que viera el interior de Azkaban o alguna otra prisión mágica.

\- Vamos a realizar la votación –dijo Crouch- todos a favor de encarcelar al acusado, levanten su varita –muy pocos lo hicieron- a favor de exculparlo de todos los cargos, levanten su varita –prácticamente todos los demás levantaron su varita.

\- Severus Tobías Prince antes Snape, queda declarado inocente de todos los cargos durante su tiempo como mortifago. Se levanta la sesión –dijo golpeando el martillo, con lo cual todos comenzaron a salir del tribunal.

Severus se levantó, con un poco de inestabilidad en sus piernas, ayudado por Dumbledore, para salir de ahí. Apenas salieron del cuarto, Charity se le echo encima y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, haciendo sonreír al ex director

-eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido jamás. Nunca lo dudes, ni dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario –le decía al oído, para luego darle un profundo beso que él correspondió.

En ese momento, algunos periodistas, como Rita Skeeter, trataron de acercarse para hacerle preguntas, pero Dumbledore se cruzó en su camino para permitirles irse de ahí,

 *** * O * * Cuarto de Severus, mansión Prince * * O * ***

\- Severus, ¿cómo te sientes? –le pregunto cuando volvieron a la mansión Prince y lo ayudo a acomodarse en su cama, para que se recostara y se recuperara de su agotamiento físico y mental

-como si me hubieran arrojado desnudo en medio del circo romano, antes los leones hambrientos y me hubieran perdonado la vida apenas –decía con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella le servía un té con limón para ayudarlo a relajarse.

\- por lo menos, todos ahora saben la verdad, Voldemort ya no está, y tú no tendrás que seguir espiando o enseñando en Hogwarts –dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba enseñar ahí.

\- siempre me ayudas a ver el lado bueno de las cosas, Charity –dijo el con un esbozo de sonrisa.

\- que tal, que durante las vacaciones de verano, tomes unas vacaciones fuera de Inglaterra, por lo menos hasta que toda la excitación pase, y así puedas relajarte como corresponde.

\- supongo… nunca he salido del país –hizo una breve pausa- dicen que Australia tiene una fauna muy variada y abundante de animales mágicos, y que sus plantas aún no han sido totalmente catalogadas… -comenzó a murmurar

\- se supone que las vacaciones son para descansar, no trabajar en pociones, Severus –dijo ella con media sonrisa- tal vez conocer nuevas personas…como mi familia –cuando escucho esto, él se sento en la cama

\- ¿tu familia? ¿De qué hablas Charity?

\- bueno, no puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo, antes de que conozcas a mi familia, y sepas en que te estas metiendo, no lo crees Severus

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- que te cases conmigo Severus –dijo ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, haciendo sonrojar al maestro de pociones

\- Charity, aún después de todo lo que escuchaste hoy, tú aún quieres…

\- Severus, no te voy a mentir diciéndote que no me afecto todo lo que hoy se dijo en el tribunal, pero también entiendo todo lo que te orillo a esto, y que fueron situaciones extremas que es poco probable que se repitan…

\- Charity…

\- déjame terminar Severus. Si bien no creo que volvamos a pasar por esto, es bueno saber la clase de temple de la persona que está a tu lado, y de que es capaz de hacer por sus seres queridos. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Sev, tienes más valor, entereza y calor en tu corazón de lo que la mayoría de la gente en el tribunal sería capaz de juntar en una vida, y eso fue lo que ellos, al igual que yo, vieron hoy y por lo que te dejaron libre. Sé que estás acostumbrado a que nadie te valore o a que te hayan dejado con poca autoestima, luego de Hogwarts, que piensas que no te mereces nada bueno, pero no es así. Después de lo que vi hoy, te mereces todo lo bueno que te está pasando y lo que venga, y quiero compartirlo contigo y que lo compartas conmigo, por eso te repito, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –finalizo ella con la mayor de las sonrisas, haciéndolo abrir y cerrar la boca por unos segundos, hasta que llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de ella, para atraerla hacia él y decir

\- no sé quién o porque te pusieron en mi camino Charity, pero sería un honor para mí casarme contigo –finalizo con un beso en los labios de ella, para sellar su promesa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **(*) No voy a volver a transcribir lo que ya todos saben y conocen, sorry.**


	2. Sirius y Petunia

" **Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro- Omakes"**

 **II: Sirius Black X Petunia Black**

 **Aclaraciones: Todo es de JK Rowling, de no ser así, Severus y Charity, estarían vivos**

 **Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 *** * O * * Royal Marsden Hospital * * O * ***

 *** * O * * Sala de Ginecología * * O * ***

\- ¿está seguro de que todo marcha bien, doctor Thompkings? –le pregunto Petunia al hombre de mediana edad que tenía frente a ella, luego de que este la revisara para asegurarse de que su presión y todo lo demás estaba bien. Sirius estaba a su lado, sintiéndose un poco extraño, en medio de este hospital muggle. Todo era demasiado blanco, olía a algún tipo de desinfectante y estas máquinas no le terminaban de cuadrar para que sirvieran

\- Señora Black –comenzó el médico- si bien, tengo el expediente de su accidente, la rápida atención que le dieron, junto al reposo y todos los cuidados que ha tenido, han sido de gran ayuda para su bebe y para usted. Su nivel de azúcar esta en rangos normales, su presión es estable al igual que su colesterol, y no presenta signos de problemas con el líquido amniótico o similares –dijo él revisando los documentos y exámenes

\- ¿O sea que podemos esperar un bebe sano, doctor? –pregunto Sirius, quien logro evitar decir sanador a tiempo.

\- es posible que nazca un poco más pequeño, que el promedio de los bebes, pero eso debiera corregirse dentro de los primeros 3 meses, después del nacimiento –dijo, cerrando la carpeta- si gusta, podemos hacerle un ultrasonido preventivo, ya que se encuentra aquí.

\- ¿un qué? –pregunto Sirius

\- ultrasonido, primera vez que asiste a uno señor Black? –pregunto el médico, mientras Petunia se acomodaba en el sofá y una enfermera la ayudaba con la ropa para que pudieran ponerle el gel

\- sí, doctor –dijo Sirius

\- entonces póngase cómodo, en lo que preparamos todo para el examen

Sirius solo asintió, mientras se ubicaba al lado izquierdo de Petunia, y veía como le aplicaban un gel azulado sobre el estómago, para luego pasar un aparato sobre este mientras el doctor hacia algo en una maquina con una pantalla.

De pronto se comenzó a escuchar un sonido rítmico y rápido, que lo dejo confundido, hasta que escucho

\- la frecuencia cardiaca, es de 140 por minuto. Dentro de los rangos normales –le iba diciendo el doctor a la enfermera, quien anotaba- tamaño de feto normal, para las 28 semanas, igual que el tamaño de su cabeza

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido? –pregunto Sirius

\- esos son los latidos del corazón de su hijo –dijo el doctor- y aquí, en la pantalla se puede ver la cabeza, el cuerpo entero, y aquí, podemos confirmar que es un varón, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos –continuo señalando la pantalla, ante la mirada atónita del mago

\- es perfecto –dijo Petunia mirando la pantalla

\- es… es, casi mágico –murmuro Sirius

\- es una forma distinta de verlo –dijo el doctor con una sonrisa- pero no del todo equivocada, la vida es un asunto bastante mágico. ¿Desean varias copias para la familia o solo algunas para ustedes?

\- ¡deme 100! –exclamo Sirius, ante la cara de Petunia

\- Sirius, no necesitamos 100 copias

\- claro que si Pet, necesito presumir a mi muchacho en el trabajo, a mi hermano Regulus, a James, Remus y Peter –iba enumerando el moreno, ante la sonrisa del doctor, y la cara de resignación de la madre

 *** * O * * Mansión Black * * O * ***

\- esta es la cabeza –dijo Sirius, mostrándole a su hermano la copia de la ecografía- y este es el cuerpo

\- ¿de verdad es él bebe? –pregunto Regulus

\- que si Regulus! Los muggles tienen esta máquina que te permite ver dentro del vientre, para revisar que todo esté bien, y además te permite escuchar los latidos del bebé, tan claro como si estuviera fuera del vientre –le contaba un entusiasmado Sirius mientras sostenía la copia en la nariz de su hermano

\- es increíble –murmuro Regulus- ojala pudiéramos tener esta máquina en San mungo, sería de gran ayuda en el área de maternidad

\- ¿y porque no donamos una? –pregunto Petunia, quien estaba sentada al lado de la chimenea, y los veía divertida desde su puesto

-¿A qué te refieres Pet? –pregunto Regulus

\- San mungo es un hospital casi medieval en la forma en que atiende a sus pacientes, y considerando que hay una tasa tan alta de mestizos, nacidos de muggle, y criados al estilo muggle, perfectamente San mungo debería tener un ala más moderna, con tecnología del siglo 21, para atender a sus pacientes. De hecho, hay muchos squibs que trabajan en la medicina muggle, ciertamente se podría abrir un ala, o incluso un hospital completamente nuevo, con esta tecnología y personal calificado, para atender a la comunidad mágica –finalizo mientras tomaba su te de la tarde

\- creo que tu idea tiene mucho mérito Pet –iba diciendo Regulus- si pudiéramos hacer un catastro de todos los squibs o muggles familiares de magos en el área médica, y con el financiamiento adecuado… -Sirius conocía esa mirada en su hermano, estaba tramando planes y estrategias a tal velocidad, que se podían ver los engranajes del cerebro trabajando en su cabeza

\- pueden dejar de pensar en trabajo ustedes dos –exclamo Sirius- aún no han terminado con el currículo de Hogwarts para las clases ¿y ahora quieren embargarse en un nuevo hospital?

\- lo siento Sirius –dijo Regulus- es solo que las ideas de Petunia son muy buenas, y de hecho, han tenido muy buena recepción con la junta de gobernadores de la escuela, y los fundadores.

\- pues te recuerdo que Pet, aún está bajo reposo del médico muggle, y hay que dejar esas ideas para un poco más adelante –dijo el moreno

\- ¿porque no aprovechas de visitar a James y Lily? –Dijo Petunia- le prometí a Lily que le contaría como me iba en el medico, pero me siento muy cansada para ir ahora mismo

\- ¡excelente idea! Espera a que James vea a mi muchacho –dijo levantándose y yendo a la chimenea donde tomo un puñado de polvos flu- ¡mansión Potter!

\- bueno, con respecto al hospital –dijo Petunia apenas Sirius cruzo la chimenea

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	3. Draco y Severus

" **Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

 **Severus X Charity ; Lucius X Narcissa ; Draco**

 **Aclaraciones: Todo es de JK Rowling, de no ser así, Severus y Charity, estarían vivos**

 **Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 *** * O * * Mansión Malfoy * * O * ***

\- Lucius –lo llamo Narcissa mientras sostenía a Draco contra su pecho y le daba leche

\- ¿Qué sucede Cissa? –le pregunto preocupado

\- creo que Draco tiene un poco de fiebre, lo noto que come más lento que de costumbre, ¿podrías ver si Severus está desocupado o si tiene alguna poción?

\- no prefieres que llame al medimago?

\- las pociones de Severus, son más efectivas que las del medimago –decía ella

\- de acuerdo, déjame ver si lo encuentro –dijo retirándose del cuarto y yendo a la chimenea más cerca

Algunos minutos después, Severus llega junto con Lucius, al cuarto del bebé

\- ¿Cómo estas Narcissa? –le pregunto Severus

\- Yo estoy bien, pero me preocupa Draco, creo que tiene fiebre o algún tipo de malestar

\- déjame examinarlo –dijo Severus mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a realizar movimientos sobre el bebé.

\- creo que Draco, esta con un poco de indigestión y reflujo –dijo él para luego sacar un frasco de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa- antes de darle de comer, pon tres gotas de esto bajo la lengua del bebe, por los siguientes 3 días, cada 8 horas y trata de que duerma de espaldas, pero en un leve ángulo, de tal manera que no quede cien por ciento horizontal en la cama, eso debiera ayudar con el reflujo –finalizo el maestro de pociones

\- muchas gracias por todo Severus –dijo dándole un abrazo- lamento molestarte en horas tan inoportunas

\- no te preocupes Narcissa, como padrino de Draco, también me preocupo por su salud, y me gusta poder ser de ayuda –dijo dándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza al bebé

\- ¿cómo has estado tú Severus? –pregunto Lucius- lamento no haber podido estar ahí, para tu sesión con el Winzengamot, pero tenia mucho que preparar por mi lado

\- lo entiendo Lucius, pero afortunadamente todo salio bien, y quede libre de todos los cargos. Ahora mismo, estamos con Charity, preparando unas vacaciones en Australia, para descansar y alejarnos hasta que todo esto pase –iba comentando mientras que Narcissa sólo sonreía

\- veo que las cosas están marchando muy bien entre ustedes, si es que están planeando vacaciones juntos –dijo ella- ¿acaso vas a ponerte serio con ella Severus?

\- Cissa, por favor no molestes a Severus con esas cosas, sabes que es un hombre resrvado –decia Lucius

\- no es problema Lucius, yo mismo me puse la soga al cuello al mencionarlo –se gira hacia Narcissa- te agradara saber Cissa, que las cosas van marchando muy bien entre nosotros, de hecho –dijo sonrojándose- ella me pidió matrimonio

Ambos rubios se quedaron con la boca abierta ante esa declaración, momento que Severus aprovecho para salir corriendo hacia la chimenea

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **(*) Gracias por sus reviews a sailor mercuri o neptune y Ryogana**


	4. Peter Pettigrew

" **Salvando el Pasado para Cambiar el Futuro"**

 **Peter Pettigrew**

 **Aclaraciones: Todo es de JK Rowling, de no ser así, Severus y Charity, estarían vivos**

 **Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 *** * O * * Cafetería del Ministerio * * O * ***

 *** * O * * Hora de almuerzo * * O * ***

Peter Pettigrew, era una persona mediocre. Esto era cierto tanto para los estándares mágicos como de los muggles. De hecho en los estados unidos, su familia sería considerada "White trash", lo peor de los blancos del país.

Su madre, lavaba ajeno, en su casa para hacer dinero extra, y su padre, un squib, trabajaba como vigilante nocturno en un bar nudista muggle sacando borrachos y busca pleitos varios. El problema era que le gustaba molestar a las bailarinas y gastar parte de su dinero, en bailes privados.

Como alumno, tanto en sus primeros años antes de Hogwarts, como en la escuela mágica, tenía calificaciones mediocres, permitiéndole pasar apenas casa curso hasta el quinto año, donde aprobó apenas la mitad de sus O.W.L.S. **(*)** quedando aprobado para el siguiente nivel sólo en transfiguración (gracias a todo el estudio que hicieron para ser animagos), herbología, encantamientos, astronomía (vivían pendiente del cambio en el cielo, gracias a los cambios de Remus), estudios muggles e historia de la magia. Obviamente esto reducía sus opciones de trabajo luego de la escuela, dentro del mundo mágico. Y teniendo un padre squib y una madre muggle, no le ayudaría con los sangre pura.

Su apariencia en cuando menos, poco atractiva, y no solía llamar la atención de sus compañeras de clases, ni siquiera de las más feas.

A los deportes como el quidditch no podía acceder, por su físico mediocre y su mal equilibrio (y su miedo a las alturas tampoco ayudaba)

Sus opciones eran tan limitadas, que como un parasito, se lanzaba a buscar un huésped más apropiado, tal como el pececillo que vive en la espalda del tiburón alimentándose de lo que había en las escamas de este.

Aunque en este caso, el tiburón era James Potter, y en segundo lugar, su amigo Sirius Black.

Peter sabía que James y Sirius, eran todo lo que él no sería jamás. Atléticos, atractivos, populares y carismáticos. Además tenían dinero y familias prestigiosas que los respaldaran por lo que podían ser tontos como piedras, pero nunca llevarían la vida que él había conocido hasta ese momento, así que en cuanto los vio en el tren, supo que tenía que acercarse a ellos y ser su amigo.

Peter no se engañaba, sabía que en el fondo ellos no lo veían como su amigo, sino como a un fan o asistente personal al que podían mandar y abusar como quisieran.

Lo cual estaba bien con él, mientras pudiera sacar algo de provecho de esa situación, como escapar de castigos, hacer trampas en los exámenes, conseguir comida de las cocinas, o incluso el poder consolar a las chicas que ambos iban rechazando por la escuela.

Sin embargo, ahora que la burbuja que había sido Hogwarts, había quedado atrás, su utilidad como fan o asistente estaba prácticamente terminada, ya que tanto James, como Sirius y hasta Remus, lo iban dejando atrás mientras desarrollaban vidas propias, con esposas, hijos, etc.

Necesitaba hacerse parte importante de nuevo en la vida de James y Sirius o buscarse un nuevo tiburón

Es una lástima que no hubiera logrado imaginar lo exitoso que sería Severus fuera de Hogwarts. Se convirtió en el maestro de pociones más joven en dos siglos, heredero único de los Prince y, según los rumores de "Corazón de Bruja" estaba saliendo con una preciosa bruja australiana que los Malfoy le habían presentado cuando fue su debut en sociedad.

Hum… considerando lo mucho que Malfoy se paseaba por el ministerio de magia, tal vez, si jugaba bien sus cartas y era cuidadoso, tendría su nuevo tiburón al cual colgarse, si es que no lograba arreglarse con James y Sirius.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOwariOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **(*)** Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, O.W.L.S. en ingles

 **(*)Gracias por sus reviews a Ryogana, Monn22 y dinas'moon353**


End file.
